Computers and other electronic devices usually have a semiconductor die enclosed in an integrated circuit package. The die often has an integrated circuit for performing an electrical function. The integrated circuit generates heat when it operates. Excessive heat may destroy the integrated circuit. To dissipate the heat, the die is commonly attached to a heat spreader.
A thermal interface is often used to bond the die to the heat spreader. Some thermal interfaces are made of soldering material. Some conventional techniques use flux during soldering of these thermal interfaces to improve bonding. In some cases, flux may create voids in the thermal interface. Thus, the thermal interface in these conventional techniques is often relatively thick to reduce or prevent voiding. A thick thermal interface, however, may increase a thermal resistance between the die and the heat spreader, making heat dissipation less effective.
One way to reduce the thermal resistance is to lower the thickness of the thermal interface. However, lowering the thickness of the thermal interface may lead to excessive voiding or expensive equipment.